Detective
by Tsunade Senju Uchiha
Summary: Sakura está casada con Sasuke, pero cree que su esposo la engaña. Por esta razón, solicita los servicios de Karin Uzumaki, una detective privada. Sin embargo, no se imagina lo que puede llegar a averiguar...
1. Contrato

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias: posible lemon.**

**Pairings: SasuKarin, tintes de NaruSaku.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha, el hijo menor del dueño del LDO, era un joven de apenas veinticinco años. La empresa, "Laboratorio para el Desarrollo Óptico" simplemente se encargaba de crear lentes de aumento, de contacto, de sol... Y, por supuesto, luego la marca "Uchiha" llenaba las vidrieras de las ópticas en la ciudad. Si algo le sobraba a esa familia, era el dinero.<p>

Los Uchiha, una familia reconocida en Japón, no tenían estudios médicos. Simplemente se dedicaban a la administración de su empresa y estaban aliados con los Haruno, otra familia muy reconocida que por generaciones se había dedicado a la medicina. Los Haruno eran contratados por los Uchiha para el diseño de nuevos productos y para supervisar la creación de estos. Mientras tanto, los Uchiha se encargaban de fabricar lo mejor por el menor precio posible. Así lograban prosperar y por esa razón Sasuke Uchiha se pasaba unas cuantas horas encerrado en su despacho sacando cuentas. No se le había adjudicado el mejor local, de hecho, ese era de los peores. Se trataba de un edificio de seis pisos donde operaban los contadores, administradores y empresarios de LDO en Konoha.

El laboratorio propiamente dicho no se encontraba en esa ciudad, sino en las afueras de esta. Sasuke simplemente dirigía ese local y se encargaba de convenir precios con quienes vendían los materiales, con los Haruno y con las ópticas que comprarían sus productos, entre otras cosas. Estaba muy ocupado para su corta edad. También, para su corta edad, estaba casado.

Sakura no era de su agrado. Le parecía una niña molesta que no hacía más que inmiscuirse en sus asuntos. Ni siquiera había estado de acuerdo en casarse con ella, pero lo habían obligado por el bien de la empresa. Si los Haruno y los Uchiha se unían definitivamente, el dinero generado por los lentes marca Uchiha aumentaría increíblemente.

Bufó molesto, aún encerrado en su despacho, mientras revisaba que algunas de las cuentas estuvieran bien. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era ver a la única mujer que realmente tenía lugar en su vida. Estar con ella era relajante y... cómodo. Sin duda. En realidad, hasta perder su tiempo con Naruto le agradaba más que tener que volver a su casa, sabiendo quien lo esperaba.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de su hogar. Sonó dos veces y de inmediato descolgaron al otro lado.

—_¿Hola?_

—Sakura.

—_¿Sasuke-kun?_ —Podía percibir la emoción en su voz al otro lado de la línea—._ ¿Ocurre algo?_

—En realidad, sí —carraspeó un poco—. Tengo trabajo atrasado, no me esperes despierta.

—_Ah..._ —su tono de voz reflejaba desilusión—. _Está bien, adiós Sasuke-kun._

—Adiós.

Colgó de inmediato y se desperezó en la silla giratoria. Le hacía falta tomar aire, estar un rato solo... Se puso de pie, tomó su chaqueta y le avisó a Ino que se retiraría por el día de hoy. Conocía un buen lugar en las afueras de Konoha para relajarse mirando las estrellas.

* * *

><p>Sakura estaba a punto de llorar. ¿Realmente Sasuke le estaría poniendo los cuernos con otra? Llevaban sólo dos meses casados y él nunca le prestaba atención. Ni siquiera habían tenido sexo... ni siquiera una vez. Entendía que su marido estuviera ocupado, pero esto ya era demasiado. No quería desconfiar de él, pero era como si el aura del moreno la repeliera cada vez que intentaba acercarse. Y para peor, se comportaba de forma muy sospechosa.<p>

Sasuke era su amor de la infancia. Desde pequeña había deseado poder estar con él, aunque ni siquiera asistían al mismo colegio y sólo se veían en las reuniones Uchiha-Haruno. Siempre había intentado llamar su atención, siempre corría detrás de él... pero él siempre la rechazaba. Cuando sus padres arreglaron el matrimonio creyó que finalmente tendría la oportunidad de conocer a Sasuke un poco mejor, pero no resultó. Él simplemente se había cerrado.

Tomó su teléfono móvil y marcó un número que se sabía de memoria.

—Naruto. —dijo apenas sintió que el otro había atendido su llamada.

—_¡Heh, Sakura-chan!_ —Casi, casi que podía ver su sonrisa al otro lado de la línea—. _¿Qué tal?_

—Pues no muy bien, la verdad... —suspiró—. Sasuke-kun sigue llegando tarde a casa y creo que... creo que...

—_¿Eh?_ —Naruto seguía siendo igual de idiota que siempre—. _No te entiendo, Sakura-chan._

—¡Creo que Sasuke-kun tiene una amante! —sollozó al fin.

Silencio al otro lado de la línea. Naruto era su mejor amigo, pero también era el mejor amigo de Sasuke... tal vez esa llamada no había sido buena idea.

—_Eh, Sakura-chan, seguro que piensas mal... _—intentó tranquilizarla—. _Sé que el idiota a veces puede comportarse como un perfecto estúpido pero no creo que te esté engañando, ¡de veras!_

—Pero Naruto... —No podía evitar llorar—. Él... me miente... hoy dijo que llegaría tarde a casa porque tenía trabajo atrasado pero llamé a Ino y me dijo que él ya había dejado la oficina y...

—_Está bien, tranquilízate Sakura-chan_ —Naruto se había puesto serio—. _Sasuke puede ser frío y distante, pero no se comportaría así. Lo conozco, ¡de veras! No tienes razones para preocuparte... seguro que sólo está cansado de tanto trabajo o algo así..._

—Naruto... —cortó ella—. Tu prima es detective, ¿verdad?

—_Sakura-chan, no estarás pensando en..._

—Sí, envíame su número de teléfono en un mensaje de texto... —suspiró—. Y no le digas nada a Sasuke-kun, por favor. Si tienes razón, estaré tranquila...

—_Si eso te hace feliz, Sakura-chan..._ —accedió, la amaba demasiado—. _¡Pero verás que en realidad no es nada, ya sabes!_

Diez minutos después, Sakura ya tenía una cita con Karin Uzumaki para el día siguiente a primera hora. Sasuke estaría trabajando y se verían en un café, no había riesgos de ningún tipo. Estaba deseando poder desentrañar ese caso de una vez por todas.

* * *

><p>La mañana de otoño era fresca, aunque estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover en cualquier momento. En el centro de Konoha, leyendo el periódico, llamaba la atención cierta chica de cabello rojo. Estaba dentro de un café bastante privado, sentada en una de las mesas del final, esperando a que llegara la clienta.<p>

Se había dedicado los últimos años a ejercer como detective privado. Cuando le preguntaban a qué se dedicaba y decía su profesión, la gente se la imaginaba en plan Sherlock Holmes investigando casos de asesinato... grave error. A ella sólo venían pobres infelices que creían ser engañados por sus parejas y la cargaban con la estúpida tarea de seguirles el rastro. Nada interesante, pero al menos cobraba bien.

Unos minutos después Sakura ingresó al local. La observó a través del cristal de sus lentes marca Uchiha, sin mucho entusiasmo. La conocía de vista, era la esposa de Sasuke y la mejor amiga de su primo después de todo. No había intercambiado con ella nunca más que unas pocas palabras y ahora que había recurrido a sus servicios, podía decir que no le caía para nada bien. La de cabellos rosados tomó asiento frente a ella y enseguida se acercó un mozo a tomar su orden.

—Un capuccino, por favor —pidió Karin y miró a la otra mujer.

—Err... lo mismo —decidió rápidamente.

Karin arrugó el ceño bajo sus lentes. Así que su clienta estaba nerviosa.

—Y bien, Sakura Haruno... —apoyó los codos en la mesita de madera—. ¿Qué te hace requerir mis servicios?

Sakura la miró con sus profundos ojos verdes, y algo afligida, suspiró. No podía creer que estuviera desconfiando tanto de su marido. ¡Le había jurado amor eterno y sin embargo se encontraba ahí, en ese café que se caía a pedazos, pagando para que lo espiaran...!

—Es... —miró hacia abajo—. Es Sasuke-kun, creo que tiene una amante.

Karin hizo un gesto propio de una persona aburrida y apoyó la cabeza en su mano para sostenerla.

—¿Y quieres que lo siga? Pan comido.

—Yo... ¿cómo funciona todo esto?

—Sencillo, lo sigo, le tomo fotografías con las manos en la masa y en una semana nos volvemos a encontrar aquí. Si de verdad te está engañando, te entregaré las pruebas y tú me entregarás tu dinero. Si sólo son cosas tuyas, no te entrego nada y tú me entregas tu dinero. ¿Trato?

Karin de verdad se veía aburrida. Estaba harta de que vinieran a ella jovencitas inseguras que creían que el marido las engañaba... y ahora encima venía la esposa de Sasuke. Ni siquiera necesitaría seguir a Sasuke, joder, ya sabía lo que él hacía por las noches cuando llegaba tarde a casa. Lo tenía tan claro como el agua y Sakura la estaba exasperando. Si tenía tanta desconfianza, que hablara con él, maldita niña. Pero bueno, no podía culparla, después de todo Sasuke sí le estaba poniendo los cuernos con otra mujer y podía asegurar que a ella ni siquiera la tocaba.

—Está bien —la voz de Sakura la sacó de sus pensamientos—. No me importa el dinero, sólo haz tu trabajo.

—No te preocupes.

Sakura confió en sus palabras, segura. Karin Uzumaki era la mejor detective privada de toda la ciudad y aunque nadie tenía muy claro cómo hacía para tener tanto dinero con su poca voluntad de trabajo, sabían que era buena. Excelente, mejor dicho.


	2. Infiel

**Por suerte hice un bendito esquema de lo que sería este fanfic. Gracias por los reviews, en serio, y espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo. Nos vemos!**

* * *

><p>Aparcó su Nissan rojo a la vuelta de la esquina del motel. Era una fría noche de lunes y las angostas calles de esa zona de la ciudad se encontraban oscuras y vacías. Se bajó del coche y cubrió sus rojos cabellos con una capucha para luego caminar en dirección a su destino. No quería llamar la atención, y afortunadamente, no se encontró con más que un par de prostitutas que la ignoraron. En el camino distinguió un deportivo de color negro. Sasuke. Seguramente ya se encontraba en el interior del motel.<p>

Subió las escaleras de la entrada y se introdujo en el local. La recibió el aburrido rostro de Suigetsu, que se encontraba detrás del mostrador jugando juegos de computadora.

—¿Otra vez por aquí? —él sonrió burlón—. Pensé que no te agradaba mi motel.

—¡Y no me agrada! —gritó ella furiosa mientras se acomodaba los lentes—. ¡Sólo dime el número de la jodida habitación!

—Vale, vale... como digas... —rió él, sirviéndose un vaso de limonada—. Pero que conste que hago esto por Sasuke, no por ti. Es la 236.

Karin lo ignoró y le bastó escuchar el número de habitación para dirigirse a las escaleras. No le agradaban los ascensores, y mucho menos los de ese lugar, Suigetsu los tenía muy descuidados. Para ser más exactos, todo el motel estaba descuidado. Las alfombras estaban rotas, las paredes necesitaban una buena mano de pintura y la luz era muy pobre. Hasta un par de velas iluminarían mejor que esas viejas lámparas. Aún así las parejas acudían cuando no tenían a donde ir, ya que era una especie de refugio en medio de la nada donde podían desatar sus pasiones. En ese preciso momento, los pasillos estaban llenos de gemidos y gritos. Se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación 236, y le dio unos golpecitos.

La puerta no tardó en abrirse y un hombre de cabellos negros la recibió.

—Karin —dijo a modo de saludo, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Sasuke se veía aliviado, incluso contento. Últimamente Karin había notado que sus ojeras se habían intensificado y se encontraba más apesadumbrado que de costumbre. Definitivamente el matrimonio le había sentado mal, y para colmo, tener que verse a escondidas con la mujer que realmente amaba era estresante.

Entró y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Sasuke ya se le había lanzado encima, hambriento. Le estaba quitando la ropa mientras le besaba el cuello de forma voraz. Tirada en la cama, sin sus lentes y semidesnuda, se le olvidó por completo lo que tenía que hablar con Sasuke. ¿Qué importaba ahora, demonios? Levantó los brazos y ansiosamente arrancó la camisa de Sasuke. Al diablo con desprender los botones, lo quería ya. Deslizó sus delgados dedos por el bien formado torso del Uchiha, deleitándose con el tacto.

—¿Te gusta? —susurró él a su oído.

Ella sólo respondió con un gemido cuando él acabó de quitarle el sostén y empezó a masajear sus senos. Se sentía tan bien tener sus manos cálidas y fuertes encima de ella que podría correrse allí mismo. Rodeó las caderas del Uchiha con sus piernas e hizo fuerza para atraerlo hacia sí. Cuando sus partes íntimas hicieron contacto, aún a través de la ropa, se estremeció. Sasuke tenía una erección que luchaba por salir de la prisión de su ropa.

Con mucho pesar, hizo que él sacara su cabeza de entre sus pechos, y le dio media vuelta. Él sería muy dominante, pero ella no se quedaba atrás. Sentada entre las piernas del Uchiha le abrió los pantalones y se los sacó de un tirón, dejándolos tirados quien sabe por donde. Sasuke se relamió los labios inconscientemente al verla sólo con una tanga sentada encima de él, desnudándolo con desesperación pero sin perder la sensualidad. La pelirroja avanzó un poco más y se sentó sobre su erección, que ahora sólo estaba cubierta por unos boxers azules. Comenzó a balancearse mientras él la observaba, una fiera carmesí que se frotaba contra su cuerpo.

El Uchiha no podía más. Invirtió las posiciones nuevamente, sacándose los boxers él mismo y terminando de deshacerse de ellos con un rápido movimiento de pies. Se abalanzó sobre ella, con cuidado de no aplastarla pero no por eso con menos ferocidad, y le arrancó el pequeño trozo de tela que aún llevaba puesto. Sus ojos ya casi se nublaban por la excitación, no podía pensar con claridad y su único deseo era follar con esa mujer hasta no poder moverse más.

Entró en ella de una sola estocada y lo recibió un gemido que él caracterizaba como "delicioso", y la humedad caliente de su interior. Levantó las piernas de la mujer y las puso sobre sus hombros para poder entrar en ella con más facilidad.

—Sasuke... —jadeó ella, excitada y con las mejillas enrojecidas.

Y él perdió la cabeza.

Se metió en ella una y otra vez sin compasión, deseoso, como un animal. Extrañaba demasiado ese cuerpo que era suyo desde hacía tanto tiempo... y la necesidad era exagerada. Sus cuerpos estaban transpirados, sus vistas borrosas...

—Me... me corro... joder, Sasuke... —gritó Karin con los ojos cristalizados por el placer.

—Sólo un poco más... —suplicó él con un tono enronquecido.

Siguió introduciéndose en ella con un ritmo errático. La coordinación era cada vez peor y las estocadas, irregulares. Tenía las manos sobre sus senos y apretaba sus pezones erectos, escuchándola gemir. La Uzumaki sentía que esos choques eléctricos que recorrían su espalda eran cada vez más fuertes, cada vez que Sasuke la embestía con fuerza y pasión. No supo cuanto tiempo llevaban así, enajenados, pero el orgasmo no tardó en llegar para Karin. Sólo hizo falta sentir la dureza del Uchiha una vez más poseyendo su cuerpo para que perdiera totalmente la consciencia de sí misma. Gritó debido al éxtasis y su espalda se arqueó de forma involuntaria. Le temblaban las piernas y no podía evitar que su vagina se contrayera una y otra vez.

Sasuke no lo soportó más. Karin estaba teniendo un orgasmo intenso y la presión sobre su miembro había aumentado. Unos segundos y se corrió en su interior, llenándola con su semilla. Dio unas pocas estocadas más y se dejó caer a su lado en la cama. Tenía calor, pero sus cuerpos pronto se enfriarían, así que tapó a su compañera y a él mismo. Ella se puso de lado, mirándolo, y apoyó un brazo sobre su pecho para descansar.

Unos minutos más tarde sus respiraciones se habían normalizado y ya podían pensar con claridad nuevamente.

—Tu mujer me pidió que te espiara —Karin lo dejó caer como una bomba, aún recostada contra su amante.

Él la observó, confundido, a lo que ella procedió a explicar.

—Sakura sospecha que la estás engañando —resopló molesta, retirándose un mechón de cabello de la cara—. Tienes que tener más cuidado, joder.

—¿Sakura te contrató como espía? —frunció el ceño, la furia comenzaba a hacer efecto—. ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa mujer?!

—No tengo idea, pero sospecha de nosotros —comentó la pelirroja—. Tenemos que ser más silenciosos y precavidos. Esto no está funcionando.

El Uchiha suspiró. Maldita fuera la hora en la que se había casado con esa mujer. Era una buena chica, se comportaba muy amable con él, pero no la amaba. Sin embargo, esto de que quisiera espiarlo... ¿acaso creía Sakura que tenía algún tipo de derecho sobre él? Ella sabía perfectamente que el matrimonio era arreglado.

—¿Cuándo la verás de nuevo? —preguntó él al fin.

—Dentro de una semana. Le llevaré fotos tuyas normales, pero no sé durante cuánto tiempo me creerá la farsa... —estiró el brazo para tomar sus lentes y se los puso—. Sabe que te vas antes del trabajo.

¿Qué podía hacer él ahora? ¿Dejar de ver a Karin? No, claro que no. Karin era lo único bueno de su jodida vida, el único escape que tenía. Si alguna vez había sentido algo parecido a la felicidad, era con ella. La conocía desde hacía demasiado tiempo y le tenía cariño. Hasta se atrevería a decir que la amaba. Sí, la amaba.

No iba a permitir que eso se arruinara.

—Cambiaremos la rutina —la observó con sus orbes negros, examinando su rostro—. Ven a mi despacho mañana y encontraremos una alternativa.

Karin se sonrojó un poco y miró para el otro lado. No quería que él la viera así, jodido Uchiha... la hacía sonrojar y perdía su postura seria y analítica. Era como si Sasuke la obligara a desnudar su personalidad para mostrarse como ella era realmente. Se quedaron un rato abrazados, pasando el tiempo juntos. Podrían quedarse así para siempre... pero Sasuke tenía una casa a la que volver.


End file.
